


[podfic] Karrot Kings

by Cass_Caelis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Confused Thomas Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: Nico can’t help but notice the cute guy wandering around the food court.
Relationships: Nico Flores / Thomas Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Karrot Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karrot Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938951) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



**Fic:**[Karrot Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938951) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending)

 **Reader:** [Cass_Caelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/profile)

 **Fandom:** Sanders Sides (Web Series)

 **Ship:** Nico Flores / Thomas Sanders

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Reader's Notes:** I hope you enjoy it!

Click here to see it in Drive -> [here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MHOGxQq_ROj6whxYaf2XgdOrkvcAcQ3Y/view?usp=sharing) [7 MB, 00:06:56]

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I'M SO STOKED!!! MY LITTLE SHIPPER HEART IS HAPPY


End file.
